In Love with your Ghost
by Stagg B. Tell
Summary: After WICKED, Glinda, left more alone than she could have imagined, looks back and dreams of Elphie. It's a poem. More implied Gelphie than you could shake a stick at. Um... yeah. That's it. OneShot


_A/N: This is from Glinda's point of view. It takes place after the end of the story... and it could really be book or play. The song is called "Ghost" and it's by the Indigo Girls. I don't own WICKED or the song. Enjoy. Review, if you want. I'll return the favor._

_There's a letter on the desktop_

I've never opened it.

It's from Fiyero… we've seen his face

For the last time.

_In the dugout of a drawer,_

It rests under pictures. Between

The pages of one of your books.

_The last truce we ever came to_

_From our adolescent war_

It's there, too. A sequin from those shoes.

The flower I wore in my hair

And gave to you.

_I start to feel the fever_

Just because I thought about you.

Last night… I felt your arms around me.

_From the warm air through the screen_

I hear your voice.

At night. And right now.

And always.

_You come regular like seasons_

You remind me how much I miss you.

_Shadowing my dreams._

_The Mississippi's mighty_

I dreamed about you last night.

I saw you bathed in the moonlight.

_But it starts in Minnesota_

I saw you under the stars.

You stood near a thin brook.

_At a place where you could walk across_

_With five steps down_

I saw you and I thought you were beautiful.

_And I guess that's how you started_

I felt something tiny

_Like a pinprick to my heart_

I stepped forward to you.

It was such a stupid dream.

But you opened your arms to me.

_But at this point you rush right though me_

And I wish it wasn't a dream.

Anyway, at this point, we stepped into the river.

That's when I knew it was a dream.

You probably would've melted.

_And I'd start to drown._

_And there's not enough room in this world for my pain_

You took me in your arms

_Signals cross and love gets lost_

The cool water rushed around our feet.

The stars reflected everywhere.

_And time pass makes you blame._

And we kissed, and kissed, and you held me

Your fingers were like phantoms,

Sometimes there and sometimes not.

_Of all my demon spirits _

_I need you the most._

And for some reason, I called,

_I'm in love with your ghost._

I woke up in the morning, whispering,

_I'm in love with your ghost._

_Dark and dangerous like a secret_

You crept up, your phantom fingers

Stroking me where I was aching

For you.

I want to shout, I LOVE YOU,

I want to shout, I NEED YOU.

_But it's whispered in a hush._

I murmur it in my sleep, I love you, I need you,

People have told me about it in the mornings.

_When I wake_

I just want you more.

Whispering soft things

Telling me I'm beautiful.

_The things I dreamt about you last night make me blush._

There are nights of tenderness.

There are nights of memories that never happened

_When you kissed me like a lover._

There are nights when your words were harsh.

There are nights when I remember

Fiyero, and hatred, and shoes and sisters

_Then you sting me like a viper._

But last night,

Under the stars,

In the moonlight,

_I will follow to the river_

I think you told me you'd follow me anywhere.

_Play your memory like the piper._

_And I feel it like the sickness_

It starts slowly, then takes over.

I'm full of need.

_How this love is killing me_

I want you to touch me there, there,

I want your phantom fingers against my skin.

It isn't right.

_But I'd walk into the fingers of your fire willingly._

You're so perfect, pearly in the moonlight.

Damp in the water,

_I dance the edge of sanity _

I dance with you.

_I've never been this close_

Sometimes I want to kill myself,  
Because it might make me closer to you.

Elphaba, I want it to be like this forever.

_In love with your ghost._

_Unknowing captor_

Why do you torture me like this?

_You'll never know how much you_

You scare me, actually.

Are you sending these dreams?

_Here's my spirit_

I'd give it to you willingly,

If you would take it.

I love you.

_But I can't touch you._

I'm calling for you.

_Can you hear it?_

Crying out with release, with pleasure.

But it was all a dream.

Still, it felt so real.

_A cry to be free!_

I don't think there's any way I can move on.

_Oh, I'm forever under lock and key_

At this part of the dream,

You melted away.

You disappeared into the river.

You remind me how much I want you

_As you pass though me._

_Now I see your face before me_

I woke up crying

Because I want you so much.

_It would launch a thousand ships_

Bring me release.

Bring me the mythical sea.

_Bring your heart back to my island._

Just come back to me.

Hold my hand. Help me up.

_As the sand beneath me slips_

I know it's over.

You melted into the river.

_As I burn up in your presence_

I realize you're gone.

And I burn in your memory. All you left me.

_And I know now how it feels_

I understand how you felt.

Alone. Completely alone.

_To be weakened like Achilles _

To die would be nothing.

Compared to what I feel.

Because I have to trudge through my life

_With you always at my heels._

_The silence that I keep_

Is killing me.

You are killing me.

_It poisons me_

Your memory, your legacy, it holds me down.

_I can't swim free,_

In my dream last night,

I threw myself into our little stream.

And I was carried away.  
I can't swim.

_The river is too deep._

But at least I drowned with you.

_Though I'm baptized by your touch,_

The water's caress was welcome.

_I am no worse at most._

And still, I wake

_In love with your ghost._

_You are shadowing my dreams._

There's no escaping this.

I shouted in my sleep.

_In love with your ghost._

I whispered, when I woke,

_I'm in love with your ghost._


End file.
